


Surgeons

by jesustakethewheel0



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Long, M/M, Slow Burn, Surgeons, Surgery, au - hospital, forget detectives, here you go, i'm not sure if this is gonna work, inspired by greys anatomy, new chief of surgery, patients, we're doctors now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesustakethewheel0/pseuds/jesustakethewheel0
Summary: Dr Jacob Peralta, a surgeon at Brooklyn County Hospital, is an absolute wreck. His life is crazy and messed up, as are his emotions. So what will happen when Dr Raymond Holt becomes the new Chief of Surgery?A Hospital AU where the detectives are surgeons....(I have no idea what this is but please enjoy)
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Surgeons

**Author's Note:**

> just for your information if you didn't know 
> 
> peds = pediatric surgery, which is surgery on children  
> trauma = trauma surgery, which is like surgeons in the ER  
> cardio = cardiac surgery, which is surgery on the heart  
> neuro = neurosurgery, which is surgery on the nervous systems, for instance the brain and spine

Jake Peralta was fairly sure he hadn't had a full night sleep in over a year. 

Maybe it was his busy job as a surgical resident that took up every moment of his life or maybe it was because, when he did get a chance to sleep, he wasted it thinking about why he wasn't sleeping. 

Either way, he missed the good old days where 7 hours a night was normal. Nowadays, he'd wish for 3. 

Just then, a nurse came in. 

"Dr Peralta, it's 6am," she said. He groaned in reply. 

"I asked you to wake me at 6:30." He wouldn't usually get angry with the nurses (they were good people) but he hadn't slept for 48 hours. 

"Dr Jeffords asked me to wake you now. The new Chief of Surgery has arrived," the nurse replied, before leaving. That was just Jake's luck - the one day he looked and felt like crap, his new boss had showed up. 

*

Amy Santiago was in a great mood. She hadn't worked the night shift, she'd had a nice breakfast and a cup of coffee and she was ready for a day of cutting into people. And, as a little bonus, the new chief was coming today and she was excited. 

She could've laughed out loud when she saw her nemesis and rival, Jake Peralta, walking down the corridor. His hair was even messier than usual and his doctors jacket was all crumpled.

"Look what the cat dragged in," she joked. He rolled her eyes at her. 

"Literally nobody says that anymore, Santiago. You really need to work on some better insults," he quipped back at her. He was wrong, her insults were excellent and he needed to get his ears checked out. 

"Have you got any good surgeries?" She asked him. 

"Nope. Jeffords asked me to meet him outside the new Chief's office. No idea why. He's probably going to fire me, but I guess that's okay," Jake replied, looking sad. Amy knew he was joking and that nobody would ever fire Jake - he was one of the best surgeons in the hospital, despite his childish exterior. 

"Well, Jeffords asked me to meet him too. Let's go together." 

Despite their differences and constant teasing of each other, they got on pretty well. Most of the time at least. 

*

Terry peaked through the window. All 4 of the surgeons he'd asked to stand outside were there. He turned back to Holt, who was staring expectantly at him. He had one of those stares that felt like he was peering into your soul. 

"They've arrived?" Holt asked. 

"Yep." Holt joined Terry at the window. Terry watched to see his reaction, but Holt's seemingly robotic face stayed emotionless. 

"And these are your 4 most promising surgeons?" Holt asked Terry. 

"Yes, Sir, they are." 

"Right then, lead me through them." 

Terry took a deep breath and began. 

* 

"Charles Boyle," he said, gesturing to the smallest man who sat slumped against the wall, chattering excitedly. "He's a hard worker. Spends most of his time here, finishing up paperwork or doing extra things he doesn't need to do. He struggles with the darker side of the job and can get emotional. But he's great with kids and I think he'd be a perfect fit in Peds one day."

Holt nodded. "Next." 

"Rosa Diaz," he continued, pointing to the woman leaning against the wall, looking pissed off. "Scary. Fantastic surgeon. Best concentration out of any resident in this hospital. She doesn't let her personal life get in the way. Isn't great at the patient-doctor communication thing and can sometimes be too heartless. She hasn't made her mind up about specialties but I think one day she'd be a fantastic trauma surgeon." 

Holt nodded again and Terry took it as a signal to carry on. 

"Amy Santiago," he said, this time gesturing at the woman sat on the floor, flicking through a binder. "She's competitive as hell and has the right mindset of a surgeon. She puts her heart and soul into every patient. I think she might be addicted to the job, which has its good sides and bad sides. However, she can be slightly too in your face and over the top. She's already chosen Cardio and it suits her well." 

"And him?" Holt asked. He was pointing at Jacob Peralta, who had currently used this moment to be playing with his stethoscope and throwing it around.

"Jacob Peralta. The messiest, silliest, most childish surgeon I've ever met. A complete wreck. He wears his heart on his sleeve and you don't even wanna go near his emotions. But then again, the kids a freaking genius. He knows everything. Showed the most potential when he was an intern. He would be the perfect surgeon if he only knew how to behave." 

"And the speciality?" Holt asked. 

"Neuro. He wants to be a neurosurgeon." Holt himself was a fantastic Neurosurgeon and Terry was worried, if he didn't like Jake, he'd stop that dream from ever happening. Holt pulled on a white doctors coat and placed his stethoscope around his neck. 

"Okay then. Let's get to work. "

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter done!!!! um i'm not too happy with it but yeah. i'm going to try and post at least every sunday (if this even works and people enjoy it) but i might post in the weektime if there is request for it. so yep. 
> 
> next chapter will actually have some doctor work woop woop


End file.
